


One - Shot TordTom 2(?)

by Loisalababosaxd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loisalababosaxd/pseuds/Loisalababosaxd
Summary: Hola esta es una segunda parte de esta entrega(??)
Relationships: Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 3





	One - Shot TordTom 2(?)

Tom y Tord estaban caminando por la calle, caminaban para llegar a casa despues de ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas, En Fin, Tom sostenía algunas bolsas de la compra y veia su celular para distraerse mientras caminaban y Tord lo miraba un tanto molesto por no prestarle atención asi que pensó en que hacer....

¡Una nalgada!

Saco una de sus manos de su sudadera para despues preparar su mano y darle un tipo de venganza a su contrario....

Dio el golpe

-QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!- Hablo molesto mientras miraba a su contrario con el seño fruncido....al parecer el de cuencas era demasiado enano como para hacerle ese tipo de cosas y en vez de darle la nalgada le dio un zape(?)

-Ay....Perdón te iba a dar una nalgada pero se me olvido que eres demasiado enano como para dártela- Dijo mirando al otro con una sonrisa burlona, ni el podía creer lo que le había hecho a su pareja 

-Eres un estupido Tord- Ahora molesto guardo su celular y saco las llaves de la casa para poder abrir una vez que llegaran 

-Pero asi me amas y no lo niegues- Al decir esto poso una de sus manos en el hombro del menor 

-Callate no estoy de humor para tus tonterías -


End file.
